Solid state storage (e.g., NAND Flash) has some background management processes that are unique to it compared to other types of storage, such as hard disk drive (HDD) storage. For example, a solid state storage controller will periodically perform a data relocation operation on the solid state storage media. A data relocation operation may be a garbage collection operation or a wear leveling operation, both of which are described in more detail below. New techniques related to data relocation which improve system performance would be desirable. For example, write amplification is one type of performance metric for solid state storage systems where it is desirable to have a lower write amplification value. It would be desirable to have new data relocation techniques that lower the write amplification value of a solid state storage system.